epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JaphethMario/Mario Party vs Mario Kart. Super Mario Rap Battles
And I'm back. So before we start the battle, I would like to respond some suggestions: Goombella vs Captain Toad 'by TCalderon - It's an interesting idea seeing as they are both fungus archeologists. '''Flying Power-Up Royale '''by BORKOSUPREME - Basically, Super Leaf vs Feather vs Wing Cap vs Red Star, etc. Not sure if I can pull this one, seeing they virtually do the same thing with minor difference, however Super Leaf vs Feather may exist, but for a different reason, *hint* *hint* Originally, Mario Tennis was going to be the third party rapper, seeing it has appeared in every console since the N64. However, I have other plans on for that. Anyways Welcome to another installment of Super Mario Rap Battles. Today it features Mario Party, with it’s representative, ''Koopa Kid against Mario Kart, with it’s representative, Blue Shell, to see which popular Mario spin-off title is superior Koopa Kid (Mario Party) Verse: Yo! It’s the Koopa Kid, causing peril and havoc (oh yeah!) And show this rejected Spiny how a real prickly foe throw hot spits I’m video game’s Monopoly, you’re F-Zero without the blast process With the most annoying fast spiky blue dick to plague Nintendo since Sonic It’s clear as day and night that I have the mic on control The highest sold video game couldn’t save the lowest sold console Pacman, Link, and Animal Crossing? This isn't Super Smash, bro! Oh, in case you choke due to lack of lines, have this Peach dip in pink gold Blue Shell (Mario Kart) Verse: I‘ve seen smarter A.I. From R.O.B., at least he didn’t made Sonic Shuffle Then your series dropped in quality when you dropthe Kong as a playable character Getting boring with every shit, that Luigi doing nothing is your highest peak I make car racing a hit, then you came in and “Doh, You Miss!” When fighting against a Blue Shell, it’s a mistake rapping first Cause there’s no running away, guy, once I get disperse Beating this baby is a walk in a park, you’re no match to the classic spin-off I’ll be owning you in this battle like what Konami did to Hudson Soft Koopa Kids (Mario Party) Verse: (''Red K. Koopa is red, Green K. Koopa is green, Blue K. Koopa is yellow, blue, if all three of them are rapping, they are in '''bold white text) '''Now for a one versus three mini-game', where it’ll favor the three Without unfair competition is like having a spin-off without Waluigi, Your claim to infamy is being the strongest item known Yet you got easily shattered by a single honk! And your threats are scary? Ha! You got shell shocked by dueling Peach face to face Always going first, and still haven’t win a single race No Lakitu will save you from us or our descendant once we leave your ass beat You don’t deserve a silver or a bronze, but instead a Pink Gold Peach Blue Shell (Mario Kart) Verse: You can’t use the same shit, and repackage your verse as part two Hey, you release the same track, too, but you‘re all luck and button mash, dude You’re a bunch of Mini-Me’s who’s no longer anyone’s son Disown by your “daddy” like the Koopalings, replaced by a fatter Kim-Jong Un Time has changed, no one plays board games or do couch games Cause you‘re the Top 1 reason why it was sent in the grave When parents got pissed seeing their kids jerking their stiff stick in motion It’d be much easier to handle the lawsuit, if you gave them a lotion WHO WON? WHO WON? Koopa Kid (Mario Party) Blue Shell (Mario Kart) Category:Blog posts